


Like mother, like son

by Narina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Force Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Luke meets some Force Ghosts.





	Like mother, like son

He had had a lot of time to think about the afterlife. About a reunion or a lesson. What he had never expected was a woman hugging him tightly.  
“I am so proud of you!” she said as she stepped back, smiling at him. “So proud.”  
“I’m sorry?” That was all he managed to say. Slowly, he was able to make out other figures. Ben – Obi-Wan – and Yoda and his father.   
“What you did with the illusion, it was perfect. The new clothes, the haircut, amazing.”  
“Luke,” Anakin Skywalker carefully stepped forward. “Allow me to introduce you to your mother.”


End file.
